Lacrima Castle Tour
by Chicken Yuki
Summary: In the modern age city of Lacrima, Serene is a busy tour guide trying to make ends meet, while Ein is an army cadet spending his day off. After being scolded for beating up yet another perverted tourist, Serene runs into yet another pest....
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the characters or anything of Riviera: The Promised Land, nor Harvest Moon. The only character that I created is Lorelei, just in case I mention her in this story._

In the city of Lacrima, a huge, ancient castle remained in presentable condition. Its vast halls were filled with numerous artifacts, along with statues, paintings, and other valuables. What stood just as impressive as the castle itself was the long and wide blue brick bridge that was watched by many intimidating gargoyles from both sides.

Out of the many tourists making his way through the castle's bridge was a curious army recruit enjoying his day off. This character had messy, bluish-brown hair atop a baby face with big grey eyes. He clothes consisted casual grey vest over a white t-shirt marked "Grim Angel" in gothic text, right above some khaki pants.

The soldier-in-training shook uncomfortably as he continued to pass by a horde of gargoyle statues.

"Man, these gargoyles are giving me the creeps. I know they're supposed to just be statues, but they're extremely detailed! It's like they could come to life at any minute! This is probably not the kind of place to be at night, huh?" The trainee spoke to himself.

The young soldier then folded his arms as he gazed curiously at the sky.

"I was expecting the army life to be rougher than this. Instead, I've been lucky enough to get transferred to all these beautiful places. Those ladies I met at Elendia were really interesting. That Soala seemed incredibly knowledgeable, and Reiche was... well, she was really straightforward. But what surprised me most of all is the two girls that followed me all the way here. Since then, I constantly find myself watching out for little Lina since she's always getting herself into trouble. At least her hunting game helps improve my aim, but it still bothers me that she happens to be the top marksman of her town. Fia, on the other hand... I've really enjoyed her company. She's always so nice, and the lunches she prepares for me are always excellent, and I think the fellow cadets are starting to think I'm on the verge of having a girlfriend! But, I'm not so sure how long this will last. I mean, I'm glad Fia and Lina had a planned trip to Rosalina Island on the same day as my transfer, but I'm sure it was all just coincidence. "

The cadet let out a big sigh before continuing his personal reflection.

"Eventually, I'll be moved to some other land far away from Riviera and those two will no doubt be going back to their home. Maybe it's for the best. I'll probably be transferred into a war zone as soon as I'm qualified, and my survival rate will be slim. Man... even with the rate I'm going, I don't know if I'll ever catch up to Ledah's level of skill, but I just can't throw everything away like that! We made a promise!"

Trying to find a sense of calm in his hectic mind, the brown-haired young man looked to the clouds for comfort.

"All this focus on training and discipline's starting to scare me. If only I had that kind of money, I could just relax like this every day and just be a world traveler. Then again, it would just make me lazy..."

Meanwhile, at the aged castle's entrance, a towering man in an indigo business suit was reprimanding a disgruntled member of the workforce.

"Serene, that's the third one this week! How many times do I have to tell you not to beat up the tourists?" The businessmen shouted.

The young lady standing right in front of him let out a frustrated groan. Her short indigo streaked off at the sides, and her blackish-blue eyes glared at her employee with reluctant contempt. She wore a buttoned blue vest with matching skirt over a clean white dress shirt, a pair of black tear-drop shaped earrings, and some shiny white high-heel shoes to complete her outfit. She easily gave off the impression of a pleasing airline stewardess.

"I'm telling you, the guy was a pervert! He was trying to have his way with my body! You expect me to just stand there and accept it?" she growled.

The businessman sighed. "You insist on that excuse AGAIN? A witness explained to me you were overreacting to a misunderstanding!"

The finely-dressed tour guide trembled violently. "You've got to be kidding me! I bet anything that witness of his was some pervert friend trying to---"

"I appreciate your noble attempt at reform by taking up employment here instead waltzing in like the resident delinquent, but it seems you have yet to control your unsavory thirst for violence. Serene, if you continue causing problems for the tourists, I'm afraid that I'll be forced to fire you... AND place a restraining order!" he threatened.

Serene sighed. "...okay, fine... I'll keep my temper in check, okay?"

"Good. Employment has been short as of late, so it would be bad if I as forced to fire part of my staff so soon" he scoffed. The businessman then calmly made his way inside the castle.

Serene then let out a rabid growl and marched off towards the bridge.

"You've gotta be kidding me! After humbling myself into getting a job, the sexual harassment just starts pouring in! I can't go back to fast food after what happened at McSeth's, and the sushi and butcher shops are afraid of hiring me with sharp instruments! The only thing I have of use left is my knowledge of this place, but men are too busy trying to amuse themselves with me instead of taking in the sights!" she shouted.

A sudden breeze snuck up from behind and blew her skirt up, which forced her to hold it down and remember the outfit she had on.

"Gaah! This outfit doesn't exactly help me much, either!" she thought.

After the wind passed, Serene continued to march forth with both arms hanging byh the sides and both hands balled into fists.

"Damn it! It wasn't too long ago when I wandered the streets of Lacrima in smooth black leather as I wielded my scythe with pride! They feared me, acknowledged me as Serene the Avenger! And now, because of financial issues back home, I'm reduced to some fancy-dressed wet dream doll!" she cried.

The disgruntled tour guide proceeded to march onward with little awareness of her surroundings, but with plenty of anger to spare.

From the other side, the contemplating soldier with bluish-brown hair came forth with a determined look in his eyes.

"That's it! I can't just continue doubting myself! My superiors insist I have plenty of potential, and Ledah himself put his faith in me as we signed up at the recruitment office together! Besides, Rothe already started making a living in Flower Bud Village and even overcame her issues with this Jamie guy she used to complain about! Everybody around me's making an effort to move on, so I gotta do the same, and climb the ranks at my own pace!"

He then shot out his right fist vigorously.

"Go for it, Ein! Show them what you're made of!"

Unfortunately, his outstretched fist experienced a squishy sensation.

"Hm? What is this?" the curious cadet said. He then looked right in front of him to see an extremely pissed off tour guide, and noticed his fist making contact with a decently-shaped chest.

The young man slowly pulled back his fist as he gave the disgruntled lady an uneasy look.

"Are you... okay, Miss?" he slowly asked.

Serene desperately tried to keep her anger from going out control, but she found her arms preparing to tear the "offender" limb from limb.

"Not again... after everything I've been through... I can't believe it's happening so soon..." she growled under her breath.

The one who called himself Ein glared at the startled young lady in confusion.

"Huh? I'm... sorry ma'am, I didn't catch that last part."

At that moment, Serene's eyes met the hapless tourist with blazing fury.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD!"


	2. Lacrima Castle Antics

**Lacrima Castle Tour**

In a panic, Ein put his back against the side of the bridge.

"W-waitaminute! I'm sorry for what I did! I didn't mean it, honest!" he cried.

Unfortunately, Serene heard those same words a dozen times already, and she wasn't about to make an exception for Ein's sincere tone.

"Shut up! People like you REALLY get on my nerves!" she shouted.

"No! I'm serious! I didn't even see you there! I was just sorta talking to myself when---"

"You're not talking your way out of this one, pal! And there's no way I'm going to loose my job thanks to another pervert! You're coming with me!" she growled.

"Gah! Stop! I---"

Before Ein could finish his sentence, Serene swiftly dove at him with full force. Somehow, Ein's reflexes kicked in, allowing him to evade her pounce with ease, but then poor Serene leapt over the bridge and was about to head for a long drop into the water.

"Oh Crap!" Ein shouted.

Thinking quickly, the tourist grasped Serene's shins and quickly pulled her back in.

After recovering from the sudden madness, both people breathed heavily.

"I'm... telling you... I didn't... do that... on purpose..." Ein tried to call out.

"I still don't believe you... but... thanks... for the rescue" Serene exhaled.

Ein then lifted his body and stood upright. "Oh man... all I really wanted to get done today was to get a decent tour of Lacrima Castle, and then this happens! I don't know if you'll ever trust me, but I'm sorry. I'm really sorry".

Suddenly, Serene's ears perked up. "Waitasec... you're actually looking to get a tour here?" she asked in disbelief.

Ein slowly nodded his head.

Serene then forced a smile as she leapt from her sitting position and yanked Ein's arm to her side.

"Okay! Time to earn my pay!" she thought.

She then faced her new client with an excessively friendly smile, which seemed to disturb him. "Hi! Welcome to Rosalina Island's very own Lacrima Castle! My name is Serene and I will be your guide for your exciting visit to one of Riviera's most exquisite landmarks!" she managed to chirp in an engaging tone.

Ein blushed as he stared at Serene in confusion. "Man, she looks really cute in that outfit! Too bad I don't know when she'll decide to try and beat me within an inch of my life, again! I know she's just trying to be courteous now!"

After walking across the bridge for a few moments, Serene stoped to point out the gargoyles on the side.

"Right... as you can see, the bridge is carefully watched by many stone gargoyles. It was rumored that long ago, during the legendary battle of Ragnarok, that demons once watched over this castle, with live gargoyles being the main sentries. I don't really get why they decided to place some decorative gargoyles in their place, though. I guess demons were really vain creatures..." Serene casually explained.

Ein felt a somewhat queasy at the sight of the statue's incredible details, but was then dragged to the castle entrance by the feisty tour guide.

When the uneasy pair finally made it across the bridge, Serene gestured to the left.

"Here we have the Lacrima Royal Garden!" she announced. "With all the shrubbery in place, it is believed that more demon sentries hid themselves in order to ambush those who made it past the gargoyles. If you've also noticed, there are plenty of Applecot trees. I'm thinking either demons really loved applecots, or that a latter civilization took advantage of the garden's rich soil to produce that fruit."

Serene's hospitable tone sounded more natural that time.

Ein nodded to himself. "Applecots, eh? If Lina were here, she would be really excited right now! I guess it's a good thing I didn't bring her here to cause trouble, but it wouldn't be fair to keep her from trying some" he thought to himself.

He then looked at a nametag hooked by her chest and nodded to himself.

"Hey, Miss Serene! Is it okay if I pick some near by applecots?" Ein asked politely.

hhh

Serene gave her client a funny look. "Eh, can you please not call me "Miss" Serene? It feels too funny when people go all formal on me. Besides, I think the formal stuff's suppposed to be my job. Anyway, I guess it's okay. Just don't go crazy. Some local cooks rely on this garden to stock up since applecots aren't so common" she answered.

Ein nodded in acknowledgement, then proceeded to grab some applecots scattered across the garden field. He then placed them in a sack before following his guide further into the castle.

The pair soon met at a huge flight of winding stairs with demon paintings littered on the walls.

"Just to warn you, these stairs go on for a long time, so the walk can be tiring" she noted as she bashfully rubbed the back of her head.

"Eh, it shouldn't be too bad. Some of the running drills my instructor has me too are pretty brutal, so a long flight of stairs should be okay" Ein answered.

Serene looked at Ein curiously. "Running drills? What, are you some world-class marathon athlete or something?"

Ein shook his head. "Uh, n-no... I'm a new U.S. army recruit who's staying at the base near Rosalina Town" he explained.

"Oh. So you're saying you're with those guys trying to turn Riviera into another territory or whatnot? I would figure you guys would be satisfied with your Puerto Rico, but you just can't stop, can you?" Serene said.

"What?"

Serene laughed nervously. "Okay, so that was a little out of line. Anyway, if you look to your right, you'll see a bunch of paintings that were rumored to be painted by renown demon artists, or fawning admirers.

Ein examined a number of the paintings in awe.

"Those paintings of the ladies with the scythes and wings... are thehy supposed to be vampires?" he asked with a bright red face.

Serene looked at the same pictures, but with disgust. "Y-yeah... I think so. Legends claimed that a Vampire Queen and her most trusted clans held the most prominent prescience in the castle along with the Demon Knight Isher. It was believed that after their defeat at Ragnarok, the Queen and her followers fled to Mireno to thrive in the dark catacombs."

She then turned away and continued climbing the stairs, but the sickened expression still remained. "By the gods, those frikin' vampire chicks are near-naked whores! How the hell did they get into nobility?" she thought to herself.

Apparently, due to Ein's "distraction", Serene had to turn back and drag him up the stairs before the tour could go on.

What awaited the pair at the top of that stair set was a really big picture of what appeared to be a big battle between one small army against a huge army.

Ein ran up excitedly to see the painting while Serene was forced to catch up from behind.

"Wow! This painting looks pretty epic! I wonder what this is about!" Ein exclaimed.

"Oh, that! Well, there have been plenty of renditions of this painting, which has been well known as the Eve of Ragnarok; however, this particular rendition appears to highlight the most acknowledged warriors of Ancient Riviera sworn to protect their Promised Land, instead of the chosen Angels battling against the demons who desired to expand the unholy land of Utgard across the Earth. As you can see, there Five Ancient Rivierian Warriors along with... a cat for some reason" Serene explained.

Ein looked closer at the hero side and noticed something eerily familiar about them.

"Waitaminute... that guy with the big yellow sword... he looks exactly like me!" Ein cried.

"What are you talking about? Let me see..." Serene said as she got a close up view of the painting herself.

"Huh... yeah, he does kinda look like you. Y'know, according to the records, he's supposed to be Etchel, the Wingless Angel, and his weapon has been called Einheljar in the more mainstream version of the legend, but the original records called it Excellion, the holy sword. Anyway, this is interesting..." Serene admitted.

"That's really funny, because Etchel happens to be my full name. Ein's just a nickname I go by!" he pointed out.

"Really? Say... did you happen to be born here, but just moved to the States?" Serene asked.

Ein shook his head. "Nope, this is actually my first time here. I've been born in Asgard and have been living there until I joined the army."

"Okay... then, that's really creepy..." Serene answered. "Really creepy! I actually recognize a bunch of these faces!" Ein exclaimed. "This witch in red reminds me of Professor Cierra, and the fencer and archer look like Fia and Lina from Elendia!"

Serene looked at him funny. "Okay, now you're just trying to mess with my mind. This is clearly some sort of joke, right?"

"No!" Ein blatantly cried. He then took out a wallet and got out a picture of him with a cheerful older lady with long red hair wearing a red, buttoned blazer and a red skirt.

"See! That's my old College Professor! The resemblance is uncanny, isn't it?" Ein shouted.

Serene bobbed her head up and down in acknowledgement. "Wow, okay... now I'm really freaked out."

After examining all the other warriors on the picture, she came across a familiar figure with big black wings that carried a scythe.

"What the--- no way!" Serene shouted. "Why didn't I notice THIS before?"

Ein looked at Serene curiously before looking right at the spot that the tour guide noticed. "Whoah... that's... you?"

The two glared at the entire painting for an exceedingly long time before Serene once again dragged Ein into continuing the tour.

"Right! Anyway, moving on..."

Ein could still not avert his eyes from the painting. "Really creepy... and the strangest thing of all, that cat reminds me of my friend Rothe for some reason. I think it's those cat ear accessories she insists on wearing, and the green ribbon reminding me of the color of her blazer..." he thought.

Both travelers then moved through a series of halls and corridors until they came across yet another garden.

"This... is the upper level garden. Instead of trees, the gardeners raise flowers and clovers here! There's even a royal fountain here that still works!" she announced.

Ein then approached a withering batch of violet flowers near by. "These flowers don't seem to be doing so well. I don't exactly recognize this variety, but do you think we could still help them?" he asked.

Serene walked right up to Ein's side and knelt down to observe them. "hhmm... maybe. I'm not exactly a botanist, but I think we could still save them with some water. What I do know is that I remembered a flower enthusiast come by here once and called them Moon Lilies. Interesting name I'd say, cause I remember seeing these things shine brightly at the exposure of moonlight."

"Really? Then we really should save these! Come on! Where's the fountain!" Ein demanded.

"Ah..eh...er... Go straight across and take the first right!" Serene shouted.

The two of them then sprinted at full speed to find a conveniently full fountain with a statue of an almost-naked vampire woman in the center.

Ein was in shock for awhile, until Serene slowly dragged him to the fountain and dunk his head in. "You came here to save the Moon Lilies, right?" Serene reminded.

In a panic, Ein swiftly jerked his head out of the water and clamored his hands. "R-right! Right! The Water! We need to carry some water over to the flowers! But how are we going to do that?" After failing to find something in his pants pockets, he faced the impatient tour guide for hope. "Serene, don't you have anything!"

For some reason, Serene had a cup safely tuck away somewhere on her. "Will this do?" she asked.

Ein nodded vigorously as Serene scooped up some water. Immediately afterwards, the two hurried to the dying Moon Lilies. Unfortunately, Serene happened to come in contact into a nearly-dislodged tile, tripping her and forcing the cup out of her hands.

"GAH! THE WATER!" Serene shouted.

Acting quickly, Serene dove forward to save the falling cup, but was now in the position to crash face first into the floor. Luckily, Ein was not too far behind and was able to spare her the pain by embracing her from behind.

"Ah! Good! The water's safe!" she cried as she breathed a sigh of relief. But when she suddenly realized the arms holding her tightly, all of her comfort left her in an instant.

"Just in time..." Ein uttered gratefully.

For a few moments, Serene just stood there, blushing as Ein hugged her until she calmly removed herself from his grasp. She was just about to hit him when she realized that he saved her yet again.

"...That's twice now..." Serene uttered softly.

"W-what? What are you talking about?" Ein asked.

Serene simply shook her head and walked towards the dying flowers once more. "Never mind. We have some flowers to save" she reminded Ein.

"Right" Ein called back.

The pair then calmly made their way to the dying Moon Lilies. Once there, Serene wasted no time in nourishing the plants with precious water. After pouring in the last few drops, Serene put her cup back in its hidden place.

"There, all done!" she said with pride.

"Hey! The stem and petals are already refreshing themselves!" Ein pointed out.

Serene took notice of this and nodded. "Y-yeah... I guess these little guys are pretty fast healers huh? Anyway, we won't know for sure how they'll turn out until night time. That's when the flowers are supposed to be in their full splendor. Let's just move on in the mean time."

"Okay. They seem to be doing better right now, anyway. So I'm sure they'll be just fine" Ein responded.

Both of them proceeded further into the upper level garden until they made it to a field of clovers. Just then, Serene clutched her head in frustration, recalling a brutal past.

In this memory, Serene was wearing a black leather jacket with a blue top underneath, and some dirty blue jeans. She was holding her scythe while she faced an aristocratic woman with long blonde hair. She charged forth with all her might, ready to cleave the woman in two when the blonde lady knelt in, disarmed her, and tossed her aside with relative ease. What she remembered worse was the mocking laughter that came as she crushed her treasured scythe blade in two.

"Ha! Some uncultured punk thinks she can stand up to a refined martial artist like me? You're lucky I didn't bring my own weapon, because the authorities would be dealing with a corpse!" she scoffed.

Serene growled. "Damn that stuck-up bitch and her aikido... how dare she do that that to my scythe!" she thought violently.

"Hey, Serene! Check it out! I found a four-leaf clover!" Ein cried aloud, snapping Serene out of her brutal nostalgia.

"Huh? Oh, right... the clover field. Yeah, good for you, Ein! So, uh... I guess that means you made a wish then?" Serene asked.

Ein nodded. "Yeah! It's a really special one, too! You can trust me on that!" he cried with childlike enthusiasm.

Serene glared at him uncomfortably. "Oh, really? Well, if it has anything to do with me pal, I'm going to have to crush some dreams then" she threatened.

Ein shook his head. "No, not me! It's for my friend, Rothe!"

"Rothe? That's a funny name... actually, that name sounds familiar..." Serene muttered.

She then recalled ayoung lady with chocolate-brown hair styled in two curly tails held up in green ribbons. She also wore two black kitten ears, some black shorts, and a big grey sweater with the letters "A U" embroidered in gold. She then remembered all the quips, sacarsm, and general sass this girl dealt her during their encounter.

"Wait a minute... that's the crazy chick who made fun of my fighting habits and my scythe... she annoyed me" she growled in a low tone.

"Oh, right! You two met each other some time ago! I remember her writing a letter about you when she studied abroad here! But, well... you're a little hard to recognize with the nifty outfit you have on" Ein mentioned.

Serene's face momentarily turned red and gulped before she casually faced Ein again. "Say, what exactly did this Rothe lady say in her letters, anyway?" she asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Well, from what I've seen so far, what she mentioned was pretty accurate..." Ein answered.

At that moment, Serene was just about to pummel the living daylights out of Ein until he continued.

"...But she really missed out on a whole lot. I know you're supposed to know all this stuff as a tour guide, you're a really knowledgeable lady, Serene! I'm impressed you're able to keep all of that stuff in mind!" he added.

Serene blushed once again with a surprised look on her face. "Uh... really? Actually, I just picked up a lot of this stuff while hanging out here. The manager's really just preaching me on the basics! Pretty much where everything is! There's a whole a whole lot to be missed if you don't really get to know this place! Like a few hidden passageways and stuff!" she said with a bashful smile.

Ein smiled back. "I guess it would be interesting to really explore this place in depth. It's already been fun enough to see what I already have so far!"

He then turned his attention to the four leaf clover. "It'll all be a really good memory to share with Rothe..."

Serene gave a quiet sigh, then looked at Ein meaningfully.

"We've been through a whole lot together. Heck, we've been the best of friends for as long as I can remember, even with all of her snide remarks. Part of me still finds it strange that I easily left her to join the army... especially with what we recently lost. Having to see that tragedy really killed off her sense of adventure, and with another good friend and I leaving the apartment, she's trying to start a new life in the country. From what she told me, it sounds like she's getting used to the farmer's life, but it's still weird to imagine a city girl like Rothe to be plowing fields! I just hope... whatever she's doing, she'll be happy, somehow..." Ein said.

Serene's wistful eyes narrowed. "You wished for her to find happiness, didn't you?"

Ein nodded. "She deserves it..." he softly answered.

Suddenly, Serene's heart throbbed. It was a strange sensation unlike anything she ever felt. "Am I actually... falling for a complete stranger? But... he's a pervert, and he... he already has someone he truly cares about..." she thought to herself.

"Say, maybe we should finish this tour! It's starting to get dark outside!" Ein cried.

Serene's eyes widened as she came back to her senses. She then nodded vigorously as she guided him further down the garden. "Good idea! The best part is yet to come! ... I guess..."

After reaching the end of the garden, Ein Serene climbed up yet another long flight of stairs before finally reaching a giant marble tablet with unusual text etched on it.

"Well, this is the last stop of the tour! Right before us stands an infamous artifact that was said to be left behind by the Angels after thoroughly destroying the demons of Lacrima. The text is supposed to be from the language of the angels, so every nation of the world has yet to uncover its meaning. Some speculate that this may very well be a grave acknowledging the honor of Demon Knight Isher, deemed to be one of the powerful Accursed. Therefore, some have considered it taboo to try and--- Ein? What are you doing?"

The curious soldier uttered a peculiar tongue as he fixed his eyes upon the tablet.

"Hey! Get back from there! You're not supposed to be that close to the artifact!" Serene cried. She then noticed how focused Ein appeared while babbling incoherently.

"Wait! Are you actually reading that thing?" she asked.

After Ein's eyes scanned the last bit of text, he turned to Serene as if he suddenly awoke from a trance. "Oh, Serene! I'm sorry I lost my mind there for a minute! It's really strange, but I think I actually just understood what this tablet said."

"Is that so? Okay then smarty pants, what DID it say?" Serene asked in a coy tone.

Ein again gazed upon the tablet. "Okay, it says: Here Lies Rune Knight Isher, Former Warrior Of Asgard. Although we still dread his betrayal of our sacred lands, we still acknowledge the impressive chivalry shown at his last stand in defending Lacrima Castle. May his noble spirit come forth once more on the day he reforms and discovers inner peace?"

Serene folded her arms in disappointment. "You know, in all the horror flicks I've watched whehn someone can read this mumbo-jumbo, some mummy or ancient spirit is supposed to arise and go berserk, or at least possess somebody near by" she groaned.

Ein glared at Serene peculiarly. "I think, in this case... that's a GOOD thing..." he answered.

Serene nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. But back to the matter at hand, if what you said is right, how CAN you read that thing?" she asked.

Ein shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. I just looked at the writing, and it was like recalling and old talent I had long ago. It was... weird... like the painting of the people that looked like us" he mentioned.

Serene nodded her head slowly in agreement. "R-right... maybe we had past lives where we kicked demon ass and saved this little island" she joked.

"I wouldn't kid about stuff like that, considering all the strange coincidences..." Ein remarked.

Serene laughed nervously. "Good point..." The unnerved tour guide then leaned against the wall, and accidentally pushed against a hidden lever in the process. "WAAH!"

Ein ran over to Serene in a panic. "Serene! Are you okay!"

After recovering from her folly, Serene's right arm shook as she pointed right behind the marble tablet. "Wh-what the heck?"

Ein then turned around to see what had Serene quivering. Right behind the tablet was a glass case covering prominent armor with a towering sword at its side.

"That's... cool..." Ein gulped.

"Actually, I recognize this armor. I think this is supposed to belong to Demon Knight Isher himself, and that is his infamous weapon, the holy sword Excalibur, which was rumored to slay many angels and demons alike" she commented.

Ein shook vigorously. "Yeah, the stuff he left behind looks really tough! He had to have been EXTREMELY strong to hold a sword like that!"

Serene grinned. "I bet anything I could wield that thing! Heck, that thing could probably slice up things better than my old scythe!" She boasted proudly.

Ein looked at her in horror before proceeding to stare at their discovery in awe.

The two continued to stand there until night finally came. A speaker from the walls suddenly announced, "Thank you for visiting Lacrima Castle! We're about ready to close now, so can all non-employees please make your way out now? Have a nice day, and please come again!"

Ein and Serene glared at each other in surprise.

"Aha! Whoops! I guess it's time I escort you out of here, huh?" Serene said as she chuckled nervously.

"That would be a good idea. I have to get in some drills tomorrow. My CO will kill me if I don't make it back in time!" Ein cried.

Despite the panic, both of them slowly made their way down the stairs without exchanging any words. After finding themselves in the upper garden again, they found themselves in awe of the night sky's beauty.

"Wow! It's a full moon, tonight! Some people think of it as romantic, but I see it as something adventurous and inspiring! It's like that huge light in the sky is saying, "I DARE you to brave the world at night!" Now that's what I call tough!" she grinned.

Ein smiled. "Yeah, I suppose that's another way to look at it. In fact, I already feel inspired to face tomorrow's challenges. That's one big moon... and beautiful, too..." he said in sheer awe.

He then faced Serene with the same cheerful expression. "Say, Serene! I just want to thank you again for a wonderful time! I'm sorry we started out on the wrong foot, but I'm glad we're able to have fun like this! I hope we can do this again in the future!"

Serene shook before turning to face Ein. Her face was practically a big red tomato as she found herself unable to speak. She gazed at Ein uncomfortably until she finally found the words she wanted to use. "...-t-thank you, Ein..."

Ein responded with an appreciative smile, and Serene's heart harshly pounded in reaction. After a few more moments of awkward silence, Ein turned his attention to a mysterious glare in the garden.

"Whoa! Isn't that where the Moon Lilies are supposed to be?" Ein exclaimed as he rushed to the light.

"Hey! Wait up, won't you?" Serene called out as she struggled to catch up to Ein.

When they finally got close, they were blessed with one of the most spectacular sights. The violet blue Moon Lilies bloomed magnificently in the night. Its numerous drops of dew gleamed brilliantly in the night sky.

"Amazing... so this is the miracle of the Moon Lillies" Serene uttered in awe.

"So beautiful... so wonderful... I'm glad we could save these flowers" Ein spoke aloud.

He then knelt down to get a better view of the shining dew. "When I have the chance, I should definitely take Fia and Lina to see this, too! And, if possible, maybe even Rothe someday!"

Again, Serene sadly witnessed Ein's eager expression. "Huh, this guy seems to have quite a few chicks to look after... gah, I worry about his pervy tendencies, but I can't get mad at him for some reason. I suppose... it's because his compassion is the real thing... and he's been pretty quick to share some of it with me..." she thought.

Shortly afterwards, Ein quickly stood up and cheerfully faced Serene again. "Say, Serene! If it isn't too much to ask, do you think that we could possibly hang out again later? I'm pretty sure I'll have plenty of free time tomorrow after taking care of some drills, and it would be nice to better know you!" he earnestly suggested.

Serene suddenly found her spirits lifted to the highest of mirth. "Uh... yeah! That would be fine! My day off's tomorrow, anyway! So it'll work out just fine!" she answered in a higher voice.

"Great! Then it's settled! Where can we meet?" Ein asked.

"Oh, that isn't a problem! There's a nice little park not too far from here! We can have a picnic and chill out there!" Serene suggested.

"That's good. Fia always makes the best lunches. I think she would appreciate it if I could finally enjoy my fill in a relaxing park!" he cried.

Serene sighed as she heard this, but then shrugged it off as a mere statement.

That night, Serene and Ein held on to each other's hands as they made their way down the castle. From the unique experiences they shared, it was perhaps their most memorable day yet. At the very least, it was a fond day of the happiness they shared together.


	3. A Note To Rothe

**Epilogue**

_Fall 20_

_Hello again, Rothe! Well, as you may recall from the last letter, my CO informed me that my unit would be transfered to Lacrima, and, well... we've finally made the trip. I don't understand how or why, but Fia and Lina decided make the trip from Elendia here as well. They said they had some business here by coincidence, but they've been spent most of their time around me. I guess the time I spent with them in Elendia made them a little clingy or something. Oh well, their presence here isn't too bad. To be honest, I wish Lina wasn't so... needy, but I guess that's how growing girls are sometimes. In the mean time, Fia insists I take her meals off into the mess halls instead. I admit, her cooking's really good! It makes me feel lucky compared to my fellow cadets, who are complaining about the "stuff" they end up receiving for meals. Maybe if I'm lucky, Fia might actually follow me throughout my entire military career and keep me satisfied! But I kid. Honestly, what are the chances of that happening? Anyway, I decided to check out the landmarks you mentioned when you studied abroad here. Lacrima Castle was especially spectacular! It's so well-preserved, that I feel like I've actually traveled through time here! The really funny part is, when I looked around to get a decent tour guide, who would've thought I would come across your old acquaintance, Serene? So yeah, it turned out she got a part time job as a tour guide sometime after you left. She isn't running around with that scythe you told me about, but she still has that violent nature! The lady nearly sent me into a coma when I accidentally ran into her! But I admit... her tour guide outfit was unbelievably cute... er, anyway, after she calmed down a bit, she was more than happy to give me that tour! She certainly knew her facts about the place! She really got into her explaining when it came to some of the mythology, and she just gave off this intelligent air. To be honest, it reminded me of the old times when we used to play detective together! Ah yes... those were the days, weren't they? But yeah, seeing this whole new side of Serene that I would've missed otherwise was refreshing. She's incredibly strong-willed, yet she can be such an innocent free spirit at times. To be honest, I have this really odd feeling what would happen if she ever crossed paths with our High School Student Council Vice President, Malice... yeah, I don't understand why I'm even bringing Malice up. I guess those two somehow have something in common. Well, I'm really glad I'm having this opportunity to spend my time in lovely Lacrima as you once did. Man, I've joined the army, thinking I'd just be living the rough life and having to spend most of my free time with my cadet buddies, but instead I'm practically having vacation after vacation while meeting a lot of interesting women! Maybe I'll even find a potentiel bride during these travels if I get lucky! Anyway, I'm glad to here your life in Flower Bud Village is improving. This Jack guy and her wife Lyla sound like really nice people. I'm also getting curious about your fishing buddies Ray and Joe. I never understood your fish fetish, or why you denied it at first, but at least you found some people who understand that kind of thing. Also, it's good to hear that you've finally worked things out with Jamie. I was almost considering coming straight to Flower Bud Village myself and give this guy a piece of my mind, but then I figured you could get things handled. After all, you're usually the one that ends up helping me in the end, not the other way around. So yeah, I hope your good fortune continues. Oh yeah, I promised Serene we'd go hang out after target practice. I'm looking forward to it! Wish me luck, please!_

_Best Wishes, _

_Ein_

In the library of humble Flower Bud Village, a frustrated young lady crumpled up a letter and growled in frustration right before she heard a peculiar chuckle. Her chocolate-brown hair was styled in two curvy ponytails held up in green ribbons. Her big, jade eyes violently scanned the area to find the source of the mocking laughter. She wore a trendy green blazer over a black sleeveless top, with a matching green skirt at below.

Hesitantly, her eyes scanned the figure before her, until she stared at the face un-amused.

Standing right before her was an androgynous young man wearing a cowboy hat and a poncho arranged in various shades of violet. The cowboy's violet hair appeared was on the short side, while the ice blue looked down at his female companion in amusement.

"What the hell are you smirking at? Don't you have more brooding to do!" the irate lady yelled.

Her fits of anger were met wit immediate shushing by those around her.

"Miss Rothe, please keep your voice down. People are trying to read" a blue-haired lady in a gray dress named Maria announced.

The lady in green blazer smacked her head on the study table and grumbled furiously.

"I take it your army friend wrote something that upset you again" the cowboy smirked.

Rothe gave the cowboy a threateningly glare. "For someone who supposedly learned his lesson with the Harvest Goddess, you're still quite the party pooper, aren't you?" she uttered underneath her breath.

The androgynous cowboy turned around with indifferent feelings. "I guess so" he casually said.

Rothe grinned. "I don't know how much enjoyment you intend to get out of my crap, but let me assure you, I can have my own fun with this as well" she pointed out.

The cowboy looked at her curiously, with an eyebrow raised. "In what way?" he asked,

"Wellllll..." the grinning lady eagerly taunted, "I could always tell everyone about little Leona" she grinned.

The cowboy shook his head. "That doesn't bother me. Leona is in the past. I'm a completely different person now, as you can clearly see."

Rothe snapped her fingers. "Darn! I thought that would actually work!"

She then had a disturbingly huge grin on her face. "But wait, there's more..."

Although the violet cowboy appeared unmoved, the demigod rancher gave a nervous gulp.

"I've seen how you've been looking at Jack's sister Jill, lately. As a matter of fact, I've noticed how you've kept and polished her Jam jars after she so affectionately presents the to you. Now, if I were to let word slip of your little crush, I wonder how the villagers would react? Come to think of it, how would Jill react? She may actually abandon her pursuit of Ray and head for even greener pastures..." she teased in a sweet voice.

The violet clad cowboy glared at the sly city girl in utter shock.

"Don't...you...dare..." he uttered under his breath.

"You don't scare me." she smiled.

For a long time, the two adversaries exchanged stalwart glances. Their special staring contest remained until the other patrons gossiped among themselves.

"Hey, look... Jamie and Rothe are having another quarrel together! How cute!" a red-haired patron uttered excitingly.

"Yeah, I've heard all the rumors, but I'm actually seeing it here right before my very eyes! Flower Bud Village's hottest new couple in the making!" another patron with light blue, braided hair whispered.

Unfortunately for them, Rothe had really good hearing. The irate lady marched straight at the two gossipers with fire in her eyes.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO ME KIDDING ME! WHY WOULD A REASONABLE YOUNG WOMAN LIKE ME BE INTERESTED IN A POMPOUS JERK LIKE HIM? DO YOU PEOPLE HAVE ACTUAL LIVES HERE, OR DO YOU HONESTLY HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO THAN MAKE UP RIDICULOUS LIES!" she yelled.

Maria shook upon bearing witness of Rothe's fury.

"Uh, Miss Rothe... your voice---"

"I KNOW, I KNOW!" Rothe interrupted.

Jamie gave Rothe a coy look as she passed by.

"I guess I don't have to worry about people finding out now, huh?" he spoke in a calm voice.

"CAN IT!" Rothe growled before slamming the library door.

Jamie looked at the two gossipers curiously, then he moved on with his business and explored the psychology section of the library.

"I've lived quite a long life in this quiet little village, and yet rumors can still be such a bitch" he coolly uttered.

The two observing gossipers reacted at Jamie's comment with nervous laughter.

Outside the Library, Rothe clutched her stressed out head as she tried to calm down her nerves.

"Great... this is just great. Not only do I have Fia and Lina to worry about, but now that crazy girl Serene comes into the picture and manages to bond with Ein! What is going on? Ehh... I don't know how Serene got into the lead all of a sudden, but what it won't help me in anyway if I started actually acting like her! Ughh..."

In her other hand, Rothe clutched the wrinkled letter and held it close to her aching heart. She let out an enormous groan before she continued walking down her path. A strong sense of yearning shone clearly in her eyes.

"Damn you Ein, you're making me go insane..." she uttered softly.

_Author's Notes: Well, there you have it. Now you know why there's this Harvest Moon disclaimer in the beginning. But what the heck is up with the epilogue? Rothe is going insane, and some androgynous farmer is acting buddy-buddy with our feline heroine! Is she acting a little OC for our tastes? Anyway, this semi-oneshot is supposed to tie in with mini-saga I wrote for the Harvest Moon section, which pretty much covers a little adventure Rothe had in Flower Bud Village. In fact, this story was actually inspired by that Harvest Moon fanfic. Well, have fun readers, whether or not you decide to get Rothe's side of the story! _


End file.
